407 is ShiON
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Shion adalah seorang kakak yang tangguh—dan cerdik. Dan kakak yang tangguh inilah yang kemudian terlibat kasus peracunan. Ino tidak bisa percaya. Namun, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan ... oh! Sebentar! Bukankah Shion sempat mengatakan suatu hal yang aneh? Kakaknya itu bertaruh bahwa Ino tidak akan membuka ponselnya. Memang ada apa di ponselnya? ... Kata sandi? /AU. Warnings inside.
1. And The First Password is …

"Moshi-moshi_."_

"_Ino, lama sekali mengangkatnya!"_

"_Shion-_nee_! Mengangetkan saja. Kaupakai nomor siapa, sih?"_

"_Ah, aku menghubungimu dari telepon umum di Jalan Kecil Konoha. Kau tahu, 'kan? Ponselku tertinggal di rumah."_

"_Hah? Ceroboh sekali."_

"_Hehehe. Setidaknya aku bisa bertaruh …."_

"_Bertaruh apa?"_

"_Bertaruh bahwa kau tidak akan melihat-lihat isi ponselku. Namun sebelumnya, kau tidak bertanya mengapa aku ingat nomor ponselmu?"_

"_Apa itu penting?"_

"_Oh, ya, ya—itu karena aku menyayangimu, Ino. Makanya, dalam kondisi bagaimanapun, aku akan mengingatmu. Kau kan adikku tersayang."_

_Sebuah senyum geli._

"Hai_~, _hai_~ Shion-_nee_ mau dibuatin makan malam apa, sih?"_

_Satu tawa renyah._

"… _Yaaa, tolong siapkan _apple_ dan _Kitkat_ saja ya sebagai penutup. Ngomong-ngomong, sudah dulu ya, Ino. Aku ada janji. Bye, adikku sayang."_

"_Tung—Shion-_nee_!" Sambungan terputus. "Dasar. Jadi dia telepon untuk apa, sih?"_

* * *

**407 IS ShiON **

**_Disclaimer_**** : _I do not own_ Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**_I'll never gain any commercial advantages by making this fanfic. _**

**_Fanfic is just for fun, right? ;)_**

**_Story_**** © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

_**Mystery / Friendship / Family**_

**_Warning_****: _Probably OOC. An unrealistic plot, somewhat. Barely have a romance-scene._**

**_Not really a difficult case , more to how to unlock the password._**

**_Let's have fun with this! _**

_**Case 1. **_**And The First Password is …**

* * *

Ino mengempaskan dirinya ke sofa. Pandangannya sedikit buram. Kelelahan yang teramat sangat ia rasakan semenjak ia pulang dari rumah sakit. Matanya memerah bukan karena debu-debu polusi di jalan yang baru saja ia lalui. Semua ini lebih dari satu kata sepele.

Berita yang sangat, sangat mengejutkannya di Minggu sore. Ia tidak ingin pulang secepat ini. Namun, dokter rumah sakit yang sekaligus kawan kakaknya sejak kecil menyuruhnya demikian. Untuk menenangkan pikiran—katanya.

Tenang?

Mana bisa dia tenang?

Tidak, ia rasanya malah akan menangis lagi. Tidak mungkin ia bisa tenang. Rasa-rasanya, dia bahkan ingin menjerit histeris saat mengetahui bahwa kakaknya—kakaknya tersayang—baru saja mengalami keracunan hebat dan dalam keadaan kritis. Kritis—tidak sadarkan diri. Bisa meninggalkannya kapan pun.

Ino menepis pemikiran itu dengan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

Katou Shizune adalah dokter andal. Ia pasti bisa menolong kakaknya.

Dengan pemikiran yang optimis itu, Ino menghapus air matanya yang sudah mengalir lagi tanpa bisa dicegah. Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan mencoba menenangkan pikiran. Oh, aneh sekali. Nasihat tadi berbalik menjadi satu-satunya yang bisa dipikirkan Ino saat ini.

Sesaat ia merebahkan kepalanya begitu saja di atas sandaran sofa. Matanya memandang langit-langit sebelum beralih memandang isi apartemen yang cukup luas yang sudah menjadi tempat tinggalnya dan Shion semenjak orang tua mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Tujuh tahun sudah berlalu.

Tujuh tahun sudah berlalu semenjak Shion memilih melepaskan masa remajanya dan menjadi pengendali keuangan keluarga. Gadis itu memulai kerja sambilan begitu ia naik ke SMA. Uang warisan orang tua mereka cukup membantu karena pendapat Shion dengan kerja sambilanya bisa dibilang tidak begitu memenuhi dan ia juga tidak mau membiarkan Ino yang masih kecil bekerja; Ino harus fokus pada sekolahnya, titik. Begitu Shion lulus SMA, dibanding melanjutkan kuliah, ia pun menjadi pegawai kantoran yang kantornya ia pilih dengan mata tertutup. Awalnya, gadis yang lima tahun lebih tua dari Ino ini mendapatkan pemasukan yang masih pas-pasan. Selang setahun, ia mendapatkan kerja yang lebih baik dan hidup mereka juga semakin berkecukupan setelah ia mencoba peruntungannya dalam bidang _blogging_. Tujuh tahun mereka hidup tenang sebagai kakak-adik yang akrab—dan sesekali bertengkar dalam kapasitas yang wajar.

Dan sekarang, kakaknya yang tangguh itu—yang selalu tersenyum penuh makna, yang selalu memiliki pemikiran-pemikiran tak biasa, yang sehatnya luar biasa … kakak yang tangguh seperti itu sedang berada di rumah sakit! Koma! Ya, Tuhan! Ia belum melihat langsung, Shizune-_sensei_ melarangnya. Namun, menurut dokter tersebut, kondisi kakaknya benar-benar parah. Kulitnya menunjukkan bercak-bercak kemerahan—iritasi, demikian pula dengan bagian mulut, hidung, dan matanya.

Ino segera meraih tisu yang ada di atas meja dan menghapus air matanya yang tengah berusaha keluar. Ino tidak ingin membiarkannya.

Mendadak ia teringat pesan kakaknya tadi siang, saat Ino baru saja selesai membersihkan rumah—apartemen mereka. Ino menoleh dan melihat jam yang tertera di ponselnya. Setengah lima. Harusnya ia saat ini tengah di dapur, menyiapkan makan malam bagi dua orang. Tak lupa apel yang sudah hendak dijadikannya _pie_ dan cokelat yang akan dihidangkannya dalam bentuk es krim. Makanan penutup yang sempurna. Dan oh—Ino juga sudah sempat membeli mi spaghetti di supermarket. Ia tinggal memotong-motong daging dan kemudian merebusnya dengan saos tomat. Shion akan menyukainya.

Tapi … semua rencana tinggallah rencana. Shion keracunan! Nyawanya terancam!

Apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya?

Pesan Shion kembali bergaung di benaknya.

"_Ah, aku menghubungimu dari telepon umum di Jalan Kecil Konoha. Kau tahu, 'kan? Ponselku tertinggal di rumah."_

"_Hehehe. Setidaknya aku bisa bertaruh …."_

"Lalu, apa katanya tadi?" Ino menggumam sembari berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Bahwa aku tidak akan membuka ponselnya?"

Mata Ino terbelalak ngeri—seolah ia baru saja melihat hantu. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat jantungnya berdebar.

Mungkinkah … mungkinkah kakaknya sengaja meninggalkan ponselnya karena ia tahu akan terjadi sesuatu padanya? Kalau memang begitu … ponsel itu ….

Tak menunggu waktu lama, Ino segera bangkit dari sofa. Ia setengah berlari menuju kamar kakaknya. Ruangan tersebut tidak banyak berubah semenjak ia bersihkan tadi siang. Kasur yang dilapisi seprai yang rapi dengan selimut yang terlipat dengan rapi di ujungnya. Di sebelahnya terdapat sebuah nakas dan lampu tidur. Tidak jauh dari sana, sebuah meja belajar berdiri tepat berada di depan sebuah jendela yang kordennya kini sudah tertutup.

Di atas meja belajar tersebut terdapat berbagai macam barang, termasuk sebuah laptop dalam keadaan tertutup. Dulu mereka mempunyai sebuah komputer, yang kemudian Shion jual secara untung-untungan untuk mendapatkan sebuah laptop yang dinilainya lebih praktis untuk pekerjaan _blogging_-nya.

Setelah berada di depan meja belajar tersebut, Ino menahan napas. Tubuhnya bergetar karena ngeri. Laci meja yang paling bawah tidak tertutup rapat, padahal Ino yakin bahwa ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan lacinya dalam keadaan tanggung seperti itu. Ia menelan ludah. Ditutupnya laci paling bawah itu secara perlahan dan tangannya yang bergetar menarik laci yang paling atas.

Di laci itulah Ino menyelipkan ponsel Shion yang tertinggal. Dan di tempat itulah, Ino menemukannya kembali. Rasa lega sedikit memenuhi batinnya. Ia pun mulai berpikir bahwa masalah dengan laci mungkin hanya pemikiran buruknya yang terlalu berlebihan. Mungkin tidak akan ada apa-apa.

Namun, begitu ponsel itu berada dalam genggamannya, Ino dikejutkan oleh kenyataan lain. Ponsel tersebut dikunci dengan semacam _password_ yang terdiri dari empat karakter. Matanya kembali menyiratkan ketakutan.

Secara cepat, dibukanya tiap-tiap laci di meja belajar tersebut. Kertas-kertas yang menumpuk, _notes_—bahan pekerjaan Shion, mungkin? Di beberapa _notes_ tersebut, terdapat tiga angka yang selalu sama di ujung kanan atasnya.

Lalu, Ino juga menyalakan laptop Shion secara tergesa. Sekali lagi, ia menemui kendala dengan adanya _password_ di sana.

Ino mendadak merasa lemas. Ia kemudian berjalan dengan agak linglung ke kasur kakaknya dan merebahkan diri di sana. Rasanya, banyak yang harus ia lakukan sekarang selain menelepon Shizune-_sensei_ untuk menanyakan kondisi kakaknya.

Ponsel dan laptop yang memiliki _password_ … tidak semudah itu, 'kan, memecahkan kata sandi yang begitu pribadi seperti ini. Dan kalau Ino adalah orang luar, ia akan mengacak isi kamar Shion untuk mendapatkan petunjuk. Ini bisa menjelaskan mengapa salah satu laci itu tidak tertutup rapat.

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dikeluarkannya ponselnya sendiri dari saku rok denimnya. Setelah menimbang beberapa saat, ia pun memutuskan untuk memanggil _mereka_.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda kekerasan." Seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah membungkuk untuk memperhatikan lubang kunci menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"_Mendokuse na_, Sakura," timpal seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah duduk malas di atas sofa sembari memandang ponsel di tangannya, "cara masuk ke dalam apartemen ini kan memang tidak seketat itu. Kauingat? Waktu itu kita hanya perlu meninggalkan kartu pelajar dan menyebutkan dengan lengkap nomor kamar dan pemiliknya, lalu mengatakan apa keperluan kita, dan dengan senang hati penjaga apartemen akan membukakan pintunya untuk kita."

Sakura menunjukkan cengirannya. Ia kini sudah berdiri tegak sebelum kemudian berdiri di belakang Ino yang duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan sang pemuda yang mulai tampak kesal. Dengan lembut, Sakura menepuk pundak Ino yang masih bungkam. Ino menoleh.

"Ini artinya, kau harus segera pindah dari apartemen ini. Bagaimana kalau ke rumahku saja?" ujar Sakura dengan nada bergurau. Mendapat reaksi wajah yang masam, Sakura cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Bercanda, Buta-_chan_. Belum tentu apa yang kaukhawatirkan itu benar-benar terjadi. Semua tidak lebih dari kecemasanmu semata, 'kan?"

"Aku—"

"Aku tidak yakin," sergah sang pemuda cepat. Alis matanya bertaut. "Kalau mengingat sifat Shion-_nee_, mungkin saja dia memang terlibat—katakanlah—sebuah kasus."

Tidak ada yang berkata-kata setelah pernyataan itu. Yang ada di sana semua mengenal Shion dengan cukup baik.

Yamanaka Ino—sang adik. Bukan cuma sekali Ino dibuat khawatir dengan keputusan sang kakak yang _sembrono_. Lihat saja caranya memilih pekerjaan. Shion memang tangguh dan berani—terkadang _kelewat_ berani. Jika ia sudah memiliki suatu keputusan, ia akan melakukan keputusannya tersebut hanya dengan modal 'untung-untung'-an.

Dalam tujuh tahun ini, sudah entah berapa kali Shion meninggalkan kantornya untuk mencoba peruntungannya di kantor baru. Sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bekerja sebagai pegawai administrasi di bidang properti yang berada sekitar dua stasiun dari apartemen mereka.

Lalu, ia pun merambah dunia _blogging_ yang lebih sesuai dengan minatnya: dunia kuliner. _Blog_-nya sudah diikuti cukup banyak orang dalam waktu kurang dari dua tahun. Dari situlah, Shion semakin dekat dengan Chouji—pacarnya sekarang—yang merupakan anak pemilik salah satu restoran ternama. Semenjak mengulas mengenai makanan di restoran Chouji, banyak pemilik restoran lain yang kemudian mengajukan diri agar restorannya diulas di _blog_ milik Shion. Dari sana, Shion mendapatkan pemasukan tambahan.

Haruno Sakura adalah sahabat Ino sejak sekolah dasar. Kedua orang tua Sakura sangat menyayangi Ino bagaikan anak mereka. Sang ayah yang tahu bahwa orang tua Ino tewas dalam kecelakaan kala itu langsung menawarkan bantuan dana sekolah bagi Ino. Namun, Shion menolaknya dengan tawa riang dan berkata bahwa kedua orang tua Sakura cukup menjaga Ino sementara ia bekerja. Shion juga menolak tawaran pekerjaan yang ditawarkan oleh Haruno Kizashi dan memilih untuk mencari pekerjaan dengan caranya sendiri.

Sakura tidak begitu dekat dengan Shion, tapi sekali-dua kali, Shion pernah mengajaknya makan bersama dengan Ino. Katanya, ucapan terima kasih karena sudah mau menjadi teman adiknya.

"Shion-_nee_ orang yang baik," gumam Sakura setengah merenung, "aku tidak bisa memikirkan alasan mengapa orang ingin membunuhnya."

"Oh, ya?" Sang pemuda berambut hitam menjawab setengah sadar. Pemikirannya masih terfokus pada empat digit karakter yang harus ia pecahkan untuk dapat membuka ponsel Shion. "Kurasa, orang baik pun bisa punya musuh. Shion-_nee_ tidak terkecuali."

Nara Shikamaru pun adalah teman Ino sejak kecil. Tepatnya, orang tua mereka yang berteman. Tidak hanya itu, orang tua Akimichi Chouji yang merupakan pacar Shion (ia sekarang ada di rumah sakit menunggui pacarnya tersayang) juga merupakan teman dekat dari orang tua Ino dan Shikamaru. Karenanya, Chouji yang lima tahun lebih muda dibanding Shion ini sebenarnya sudah mengenal Shion sejak lama. Namun, sejak Shion aktif di _blog_-lah, keduanya menjadi semakin dekat.

Sejak Shikamaru masih kecil, Shion senang mengolok-oloknya sebagai si pemalas yang tidak akan punya pacar dalam waktu dekat. Olokan itu terbukti—bahwa sampai sekarang (mereka sudah kelas dua sekolah menengah atas) Shikamaru tidak pernah punya pacar benar adanya. Namun, bukan itu yang membuat Shikamaru kadang kesal dengan ulah kakak temannya tersebut. Ya, Shion memegang satu rahasianya. Rahasia yang tidak—belum—bisa ia ungkapkan pada siapa pun.

"Mungkin saja, ia mengetahui rahasia seseorang dan kemudian memerasnya," ujar Shikamaru lagi sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Lalu, orang yang diperasnya itu akhirnya tidak tahan dan memilih melakukan cara ekstrem untuk melepaskan diri dari jeratan Shion-_nee_."

"Shika! Kaungomong apa, sih?" hardik Sakura dengan bola mata yang nyaris melotot keluar. Takut-takut, gadis itu melirik ke arah Ino.

Ino sendiri hanya menghela napas panjang. "Kemungkinan besar, sih … kalau terlibat kasus, pasti kasus semacam inilah yang paling mungkin menimpa Shion-_nee_."

"_Buta-chan_, kau juga …."

Ino mengangkat bahu. "Walau dia kakakku sendiri, kurasa aku tidak perlu menutup-nutupi keburukannya dari kalian. Toh kalian juga tahu, Shion-_nee_ orang yang seperti apa."

Sakura beranjak dari belakang sofa untuk kemudian duduk di sebelah Ino. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi dan membiarkan pernyataan Ino memengaruhinya sedemikian rupa.

"Kau juga tahu betapa liciknya Shion-_nee_ memanfaatkan Chouji, 'kan? Kalau bukan karena Chouji, _blog_-nya tidak akan seramai sekarang." Ino tertawa hambar. "Yah, walau lambat laun, aku rasa dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Chouji. Dia tidak akan terang-terangan mengakuinya, sih, dia juga masih suka mengatai Chouji sebagai 'bocah'."

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Chouji tahu hal itu. Dan dia membiarkannya." Shikamaru tampak kesal. "Aku tidak mengerti Chouji," dia diam sejenak sebelum menambahkan, "dan wanita."

"Kurasa Chouji sangat menyayangi Shion-_nee_," ujar Sakura mengulang fakta yang sudah jelas.

"Tapi mungkin bagi Shion-_nee_, yang paling ia sayang adalah _dirinya sendiri_," tambah Ino dengan nada bergurau. Ia harus membangkitkan semangatnya, dengan cara apa pun. "Makanya dia sering kali tidak peduli apa pun, asalkan dirinya senang."

"Asalkan _kalian_ senang," ralat Sakura sambil mencubit pipi Ino. "Aku yang orang luar saja bisa lihat kalau Shion-_nee_ itu sangat, sangat, _sangaaaat_ sayang padamu, Ino."

"Hahaha." Dengan tawa itu, Ino mengusap pipinya. Bersamaan dengan itu, mendadak sekelebat ingatan merasuki benaknya. Dengan lirih, nyaris berbisik, Ino bergumam, "Shion … Ino …."

Shikamaru yang menangkap gumaman Ino seolah mendapat pencerahan. Ia memandangi layar ponsel yang menampilkan empat kotak kosong yang minta diisi dengan saksama. Matanya terpejam sesaat sebelum ia akhirnya mengangguk.

Jemari Shikamaru mulai bekerja menekan angka-angka di badan ponsel.

Empat.

Nol.

Dia sedikit memutar otak di sini. Semacam lelucon memang, tetapi kemudian ia memasukkan angka tujuh.

Dan yang terakhir ….

"Empat, nol, tujuh, satu," celetuk Ino. Ia kemudian menunjuk ke arah Shikamaru. "Shika, coba ketikkan angka-angka itu."

Shikamaru tersenyum dan memutar ponselnya. Layar sudah berganti. Ponsel Shion tak lagi terkunci.

*****_To Be Continued_*****

* * *

_Wohoo!_ _Fanfict_ baru yang bertema misteri lagi. Kali ini nggak rumit-rumit, deh~ cuma seputar memecahkan kode. Tapi yah, jujur, aku _enjoy_ banget pas ngerjainnya, rasanya ngalir banget pas ngetik. Dan btw, kalau nggak ada halangan, _fanfict_ ini akan di-_update_ reguler. Paling cepet, _chapter_ duanya akan di-_update_ hari Jumat.

_Ne~_ langsung aja beritahukan pendapat, pesan, kesan, kritik _minna-san_ tentang _fanfict_ ini via _review_~

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

**~_Thanks for reading_~**


	2. More Passwords to Come

"Se-ben-tar." Sakura memotong acara melempar senyum yang dilakukan oleh Ino dan Shikamaru. "Ada yang bisa menjelaskan padaku, apa yang terjadi di sini?"

"_Mendokuse na_," gerutu Shikamaru sambil menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Ino.

Ino hanya tersenyum sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya. "Singkatnya, '407' itu adalah Shion. Dan '1' adalah Ino."

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. Untuk beberapa saat, ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa—berpikir keras.

"Ini … lelucon, ya?" ucap Sakura akhirnya.

Ino tertawa dengan lepas. Seakan-akan semua ketakutan yang semula menyergapnya menguap hanya dengan keberadaan kedua temannya ini. Dengan keriangan yang bagaikan anak kecil, Ino kemudian menjelaskan,

"Ini memang lelucon, Sakura. Aku juga baru ingat, Shion-_nee_ pernah mengatakannya padaku, alasan mengapa ia sering menulis angka '407' di beberapa buku catatannya. 'Shi' dari kata Shion kita ganti menjadi angka 'empat'. Kemudian, huruf 'o' kita ubah menjadi 'nol'."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," potong Sakura cepat. "Makanya tadi aku bilang, ini lelucon, 'kan? Bagaimana bisa dia memikirkan ん (huruf hiragana 'n') sebagai angka tujuh? Kalau I-No, aku bisa mengerti kenapa dia menggantinya menjadi angka satu. Huruf I dalam angka romawi menunjukkan angka 1, 'kan? Diperkuat dengan 'no' yang merupakan kepanjangan dari _'number'_ dalam bahasa Inggris."

"Kurasa, kalau kau menulis huruf んdengan cepat, lalu membaliknya, sedikitnya kau akan melihat angka tujuh di sana," jawab Shikamaru acuh tak acuh.

Dan perdebatan mereka soal sandi di ponsel Shion ditutup dengan wajah cemberut dari Sakura.

* * *

**407 IS ShiON **

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I'll never gain any commercial advantages by making this fanfic. **_

_**Fanfic is just for fun, right? ;)**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

**__****Mystery / Friendship / Family**

_**Warning**_**: **_**Probably OOC. An unrealistic plot, somewhat. Barely have a romance-scene**_

_**Not really a difficult case, more to how to unlock the password.**_

_**Let's have fun with this! **_

_**Case 2. **_**More Passwords to Come**

* * *

Suara dering ponsel yang mendadak membuat suasana hening di ruang tamu apartemen Yamanaka bersaudara. Ketegangan tampak terpancar dari wajah ketiga orang yang semula tampak santai dalam permainan kecil mereka menjadi seorang detektif amatir.

Setelah dua kali dering, Yamanaka Ino akhirnya mengangkat ponsel miliknya sendiri. Lagi-lagi nomor tidak dikenal.

"_Moshi-moshi_ …."

"Yamanaka Ino-_san_?" ujar suara dari seberang telepon. "Saya Inspektur Uchiha Itachi dari kepolisian."

Ino mendesah lega dan dengan gerakan bibir menyuarakan kata 'polisi' kepada teman-temannya. Ia kemudian menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Inspektur Uchiha dan menyatakan kesanggupannya untuk datang ke kantor polisi malam ini. Inspektur juga menyatakan bahwa Akimichi Chouji yang ditemuinya di rumah sakit juga akan datang. Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Ino menatap ke arah kedua temannya.

"Kalian … temani aku, ya~?"

Saat itu waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam tanpa terasa.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Di perjalanan menuju kantor polisi daerah Konoha, Ino, Sakura, dan Shikamaru membahas mengenai kepolisian yang sudah turun tangan. Waktu di rumah sakit tadi, Ino belum melihat adanya polisi. Ia hanya sempat berpapasan dengan Chouji yang langsung datang begitu Ino mengabarinya. Jika polisi sampai turun tangan … jelas sudah, mungkin kasus ini adalah kasus pembu—percobaan pembunuhan. Ya, Shion belum meninggal. Ino tidak mau memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut.

"Lalu, apa kau akan menyerahkan ponsel itu pada polisi, Ino?" tanya Sakura setelah ketiganya turun dari taksi dan siap berhadapan dengan para polisi.

Ino merenung beberapa saat. Ia menoleh ke arah Shikamaru, lalu menanyakan pendapatnya.

"Menurutku … sebaiknya kauserahkan saja. Mungkin akan ada petunjuk untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini."

Dengan erat, Ino menggenggam ponsel kakaknya. Ia kembali memikirkan kata-kata terakhir Shion di telepon tadi siang.

"_Aku bertaruh kau tidak akan melihat isi ponselku."_

Kegegabahan Shion tampaknya tidak berbeda jauh dari Ino. Mungkin, inilah darah Yamanaka yang menjadi penghubung keduanya. Ino pun mantap dengan keputusan yang akan diambilnya. Ia lalu menggamit lengan Sakura dan Shikamaru sekaligus.

"Dengar," mulainya secara perlahan, "aku akan menyelesaikan kasus ini sendiri. Shion-_nee_ memercayakan ponselnya padaku. Dan aku tidak mau menyerahkannya pada siapa pun."

"Demi Tuhan, Ino! Itu berbahaya!" seru Shikamaru sambil melepaskan diri dari Ino. _Dan merepotkan_, batinnya kemudian.

"Aku akan berhati-hati. Lagi pula …." Matanya bergantian memandang Sakura dan Shikamaru. "Kalian akan membantuku, 'kan?"

"Berurusan dengan pembunuh?" cecar Sakura dengan tatapan tak percaya. Apa kesedihan karena kakaknya mungkin telah diracuni orang membuat Ino kehilangan kewarasannya? Ah, harusnya Sakura tahu jawabannya: temannya ini memang tidak berbeda jauh dari kakaknya.

"Tidak, tidak." Ino menggeleng. "Hanya sebatas memecahkan sandi. Tadi aku sempat melihat ke _notes_ yang ada di ponsel ini. Ada tujuh _notes_. Satu di antaranya dikunci sandi. Tiga tentang catatan-catatan penjualan di kantornya, dua tentang _blog_-nya, dan satu lagi … petunjuk."

"Petunjuk?" tanya Sakura dan Shikamaru nyaris bersamaan.

"Yaa—"

"Hei, kalian. Apa yang kalian rencanakan dengan berdiri di sini?" tanya salah seorang petugas berseragam.

Perhatian ketiganya pun teralih. Ino buru-buru menghampiri petugas tersebut, memperkenalkan dirinya, dan minta diantarkan pada Inspektur Uchiha Itachi.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Mulut Ino tidak bisa berhenti menganga. Demikian pula mata Sakura yang nyaris tak berkedip. Shikamaru yang melihat reaksi kedua temannya itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sebelum melemparkan pandangannya kembali pada yang disebut Inspektur Uchiha Itachi.

Sosok Inspektur tersebut masih muda—sekitar awal tiga puluhan. Rambutnya hitam panjang dan dikuncir rendah. Posturnya tegap dan senyumnya tampak menawan. Suaranya sendiri terdengar menenangkan. Dan jelas, Ino tidak menyangka suara yang didengarnya ditelepon berasal dari pemuda yang masih _begini_ muda. Meskipun begitu, Inspektur Uchiha Itachi tentu tidak bisa diremehkan, karena di usianya yang muda, ia telah berhasil menduduki posisi Inspektur Polisi.

"Baiklah, Yamanaka Ino," ujar Uchiha Itachi yang tengah memegang kertas, "aku akan menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan formalitas sebagaimana yang sudah aku tanyakan pada Akimichi Chouji." Ia mengangguk pada Chouji yang kini duduk di sebelah Shikamaru.

"I-iya," jawab Ino sambil melirik ke arah Chouji.

Yang dilirik tidak sadar sedikit pun. Wajah tembam pemuda Akimichi tersebut tampak kacau dan kusut. Hal ini membuat Ino kembali kehilangan semangatnya. Sorot matanya kembali meredup. Apa yang ia pikirkan? Bersenang-senang untuk memecahkan misteri sementara pelaku yang berusaha membunuh kakaknya masih berkeliaran bebas?

"Pertama, hubunganmu dengan Yamanaka Shion. Kalian adik-kakak, bukan?"

"Sedarah," jawab Ino singkat dengan tatapan yang memandang langsung ke mata sang Inspektur.

Inspektur Itachi mengangguk. "Apa kau kira-kira punya dugaan mengenai orang yang … membenci kakakmu?"

Ino tidak langsung menjawab. Ia berusaha memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada. Apa salah satu atasannya di kantor yang lama marah karena Shion seenaknya berhenti? Ah, tapi masa karena itu saja orang jadi punya niat membunuh? Tunggu—atau seperti kata Shikamaru? Pemerasan? Lalu, Shion meninggalkan salah satu kantornya dan bekerja di kantor lain sementara ia masih melakukan pemerasan terhadap salah satu karyawan di kantor lamanya?

_Eeerghh_—itu kan hanya dugaan tanpa bukti. Dan terlalu tidak jelas.

Akhirnya Ino memilih menggeleng.

"Aku tidak bisa memikirkan kemungkinan orang yang membenci Kakak. Bagaimana mengatakannya, ya? Kakak itu cerdik dan berani—walau kadang sedikit sembrono. Selama ini, dia menampilkan kesan sebagai gadis yang baik, kakak yang baik. Kami dari keluarga baik-baik. Namun, aku tetap tidak tahu secara detail apa yang ia lakukan di luar." Ino mengangkat bahu. "Maaf tidak bisa membantu."

Sang Inspektur mengatakan bahwa itu tidak masalah. Namun setidaknya, pancaran kepuasan terlihat dari wajahnya. Ia bersyukur bahwa adik korban adalah seseorang yang lebih bisa diajak bekerja sama jika dibandingkan dengan pacar korban. Inspektur Itachi membuat catatan kecil dalam _notes_-nya: Yamanaka Ino, seorang gadis yang memiliki akal sehat dan keseimbangan mental serta emosi yang cukup terkendali.

"Kalau tidak salah, kakakmu itu seorang _blogger_, bukan?"

Ino mengangguk. "Ya, seputar makanan."

"Ada makanan istimewa yang disukainya?"

Alis Ino berkerut mendengar pertanyaan itu. Sebagai ganti Ino, Chouji menjawab,

"Sudah kukatakan, Inspektur. Shion itu menyukai makanan-makanan enak. Ia bukan seorang pemilih."

Inspektur mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino.

"Itu benar," Ino menyetujui ucapan Chouji. "Kakak tidak punya makanan favorit. Ia suka segala jenis makanan, pedas, manis, asin, buah-buahan, cokelat …."

"Ia juga tidak punya alergi terhadap makanan," imbuh Chouji setengah bergumam. Pandangan matanya terus mengarah ke bawah—jelas ia baru mengalami kejutan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Berdasarkan keterangan itu, Inspektur kembali menulis sesuatu dalam kertas catatan miliknya.

"Begitu. Jadi hanya kebetulan saja saat itu ia memilih jus pisang—pilihan yang tak lazim—sebelum kemudian ia muntah-muntah setelahnya dan pingsan beberapa saat kemudian?"

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ino ingin tahu. Wajahnya sedikit pucat.

"Berdasarkan keterangan beberapa saksi, setelah meminum minumannya, Shion kemudian menjatuhkan gelasnya. Ia berdiri dengan limbung sebelum ia muntah-muntah dan akhirnya pingsan."

"Apa Kakak seorang diri saat ia ditemukan pingsan?"

"_Saat ditemukan pingsan_, ya," jawab Inspektur tegas. "Tapi berdasarkan keterangan pelayan, sebelumnya ia duduk dengan seorang pemuda. Ia tidak bisa mengingat dan melihat jelas wajah pemuda tersebut. Ia memakai kacamata dan rambutnya yang menyembut dari topi terlihat berwarna kecokelatan. Hanya informasi itu. Bagaimanapun, kafe Konohamaru's sedang sangat ramai kala itu."

"Be-berarti … dia pelakunya?" ujar Sakura untuk pertama kalinya—setelah sebelumnya ia hanya menyebutkan nama dan posisinya sebagai sahabat Ino.

Inspektur Uchiha tersenyum. "Kami belum bisa sampai pada kesimpulan tersebut."

"Apa ada kemungkinan bahwa pemuda itu yang memesankan jus pisang yang sudah dibubuhi racun pada gelas Shion-_nee_?" tanya Shikamaru sekali ini.

Mata Inspektur Uchiha memandang tajam pada Shikamaru. Ia kemudian menilai pemuda itu dengan cepat. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Ada. Memang tidak bisa dipastikan dengan jelas, karena pelayannya sendiri tidak bisa benar-benar mengingat. Namun, _seingat _salah satu pelayan di sana, memang sempat ada seorang pemuda yang memesan jus pisang dua gelas sekaligus. Entah apa dia yang dimaksud pelayan yang lain sebagai teman satu meja Yamanaka Shion atau bukan."

"Kronologisnya?" cecar Shikamaru kemudian.

"Ini hanya asumsi tim penyelidik. Kronologis kejadian yang sebenarnya masih sedikit samar karena pelayan yang ada tidak bisa diandalkan." Inspektur kemudian melanjutkan, "Sekitar jam satu, saat kafe sedang penuh-penuhnya, seorang pemuda datang dan memesan dua gelas jus pisang. Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, Yamanaka Shion datang dan menghampiri meja pemuda berkacamata dan bertopi tersebut. Mereka membicarakan sesuatu dan Shion sempat menyesap jus yang sudah tersedia untuknya. Tidak terjadi apa-apa saat itu."

"Lalu?" tanya Ino ingin tahu. Diam-diam, ia kembali melirik ke arah Chouji. Pacar kakaknya itu tampak sangat diam. Tidak ada tanggapan apa pun—mungkin ia sudah mendengar detail ceritanya. Yang jelas, kepalan tangannya menunjukkan emosi yang tertahan dalam dirinya.

"Shion kemudian pamit ke kamar kecil. Begitu kembali, ia melihat mejanya sudah kosong. Gelas lawan bicaranya pun sudah kosong dan hanya ada beberapa lembar uang di sana."

"Pelaku memanfaatkan celah tersebut untuk membubuhi minuman Shion dengan racun," ujar Shikamaru memberi komentar. Ia pun mendapat persetujuan dari Inspektur Uchiha. "Semudah itu … tapi, tidak ada yang melihat sosok pelaku? Bagaimana dengan sidik jari?"

"Oh, penyamaran membuat segalanya terasa sulit, bukan? Dan sidik jari—tidak, tidak ditemukan. Kemungkinan pelakunya menggunakan sarung tangan berwarna kulit. Jelas ini adalah percobaan pembunuhan terencana." Inspektur Uchiha tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahu. "Lalu sesuai rencana sang pelaku, Yamanaka Shion pun _meminum_ minumannya dan … begitulah."

"Shion-_nee_ sama sekali tidak curiga, ya?" ujar Sakura dengan wajah yang sedih.

"Kemungkinan besar, Shion keracunan _butyl ethanoate_**[1]**. Jika kalian pernah mendengar, sebenarnya senyawa ini secara natural bisa ditemukan dalam buah-buahan—terutama pisang."

Napas tertahan terdengar sekilas. Ketiga murid SMA itu saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Dalam taraf normal, senyawa ini juga biasa digunakan sebagai bahan baku dalam kosmetik—sebagai pemberi rasa dan wangi buah buatan. Biasa juga ditemukan sebagai komponen dalam penghapus cat kuku, tinta, dan juga sebagai pengencer. Pabrik cat juga kerap menggunakan senyawa ini. Secara singkat, ini bukan 'bahan' yang biasa digunakan untuk dijadikan racun. Bahkan, menurut dokter, kematian akibat penyalahgunaan zat ini tidak mungkin secara langsung terjadi. Ini benar-benar kasus peracunan yang tidak wajar, tidak lazim."

"Nyatanya, bahan ini digunakan dalam dosis yang di luar kewajaran hingga membuat Shion-_nee_ …."

"Benar. Yang membuat kondisinya berbahaya—menurut dokter—adalah karena zat ini terhirup sekaligus terkonsumsi secara langsung oleh Shion dalam jumlah besar.

"Pelaku mencampurkan senyawa kimia yang sudah dicairkan ini ke dalam jus pisang milik Shion. Karena zat yang tidak berwarna ini tidak begitu larut dalam air, jus pisang adalah sarana yang baik untuk mencampurkannya karena teksturnya yang tidak begitu cair sebagaimana jus buah yang lain. Penambahan zat kimia itu hanya akan membuatnya terlihat sebagai gumpalan-gumpalan buah yang tidak begitu hancur saat di-blender." Wajah sang Inspektur mengeras.

"Saat ini, aku sudah menyuruh anak buahku untuk menyelidiki jalur pembelian zat ini. Penyelidikan terutama akan dilakukan di pabrik-pabrik kosmetik, cat, dan tinta. Penggunaan dalam jumlah besar di luar ketentuan pembuatan pasti akan segera menimbulkan rumor dan kecurigaan, beritanya pasti akan segera tersebar."

"Berarti pelakunya akan bisa segera ditangkap, 'kan?" Sakura bertanya dengan suatu kelegaan.

Inspektur Uchiha tersenyum.

"Ya," ia mengangguk ragu, "tapi tentu akan memakan cukup banyak waktu."

"Ino." Shikamaru menoleh cepat ke arah gadis itu dan memberi instruksi lewat matanya.

Alis Ino terangkat. Raut ketidaksetujuan berbayang di wajah cantiknya. Namun, begitu tatapan mata Ino bertemu dengan tatapan mata Chouji yang tampak lesu, gadis itu pun menyerah. Ini bukan main-main. Ini percobaan pembunuhan—dengan kakaknya yang menjadi korban.

"_Ano_, Inspektur Uchiha," Ino kembali buka suara. Dikeluarkannya ponsel Shion dari saku roknya. Mendapat pandangan bertanya dari sang Inspektur, akhirnya Ino pun menjelaskan mengenai percakapannya dengan Shion di telepon dan mengenai dugaannya bahwa kakaknya menyimpan suatu informasi yang berbahaya dalam ponselnya.

"Begitu," ujar Inspektur Uchiha sambil menekan-nekan tombol ponsel Shion dan membaca beberapa tulisan yang ada di _notes_-nya. "_Hmmm_ … ada satu catatan petunjuk di sini."

Ino mengangguk. "'Dengan urutan ini, dua per dua dan satu per tiga, Chouji akan membantu. _Well_, _boss_ juga bisa menyelesaikannya'." Lalu lamat-lamat ditambahkannya, " 'Tapi Ino tetap yang paling utama. Aku sayang adikku'. Uh, dasar Kakak!"

"Eh?" Chouji menoleh saat mendengar namanya disebut. "Aku?"

Inspektur Uchiha mengonfirmasi kebenaran ucapan Ino. Ia kemudian menyerahkan ponsel tersebut pada Chouji yang melihatnya dengan berhati-hati. Wajahnya kini tampak kebingungan.

"Tapi aku … sama sekali tidak mengerti." Ia menggeleng sedih dan hendak mengembalikan ponsel tersebut pada Inspektur Uchiha.

"Jangan bilang begitu, Chouji," kali ini Sakura yang angkat bicara—sebelum Chouji sempat menyerahkan ponsel tersebut pada Inspektur, "Shion-nee memercayakan petunjuk selanjutnya untuk pemecahan kasus ini kepadamu. Masa kau mau menyerah begitu saja?"

"Tapi …."

"Chouji," sela Shikamaru cepat, "coba kauingat-ingat, mungkin ada kata-kata Shion-_nee_ yang aneh? Atau janggal?"

Chouji memandang Shikamaru sejenak sebelum ia—dan wajah sedihnya—memandang kembali ke ponsel milik Shion. Jemarinya yang bulat tampak memencet asal. Ia melewatkan tiga notes teratas yang berisi catatan-catatan pekerjaan Shion. Ia tidak mengerti.

Ekspresinya sedikit melunak begitu ia membuka catatan keempat. Mengenai makanan—topik yang Chouji sukai. Seulas senyum terkembang di bibirnya. Matanya yang kecil membaca tiap-tiap ketikan tersebut dengan saksama.

'Tanggal 20, Restoran Eight Gate di jalan Konoha Utara. Pemiliknya Maito Gai yang nyentrik. Makanan andalannya adalah Green Spirit Spinach Soup. Aku tidak mengerti. Sepertinya hanya sup bayam biasa. Atau sup bayam ini bisa membuat otot membesar layaknya Popeye?'

'Tanggal 28, kafe Kitsunekocchi di sebelah Universitas Negeri Hi. Pemiliknya dua gadis aneh yang tidak mau menyebutkan namanya. Menu utamanya adalah kue bolu rubah dan sirup kumis kucing. Oke, nama menunya seaneh pemiliknya.'

'Tanggal 29, kafe Big Boing di jalan kecil Midoriha. Pemiliknya Senju Tsunade. Menu utamanya adalah bapao isi daging. _Sounds good_… _and normal_. _Cancelled_.'

Chouji kemudian beralih ke catatan kelima.

'Aku ingin mencoba memakan makanan aneh dari seluruh dunia. Tapi hanya sedikit restoran yang menyajikannya. Aku ingin mencoba membuat proposal untuk restoran-restoran ini, mungkin Chouji bisa membantuku: Restoran Mushi-mushi Oishii, Restoran Puppies' Paw, Restoran China Juu, Restoran Orenji Kitsune. Semoga ia bisa mengenalkanku pada pemilik-pemilik restoran tersebut.'

Seketika, wajah Chouji mengeras. Ia menggumamkan nama-nama restoran tersebut secara berurutan. Entah apa yang dimaksud oleh Shion bahwa Chouji bisa membantunya.

Namun, bisik-bisik Sakura kemudian memberi petunjuk pada Chouji.

"Eh, eh, Restoran Orenji Kitsune itu punyanya Uzumaki Kushina-_baachan_, 'kan? Orang tua Naruto?"

Seketika, mata Shikamaru dan Inspektur Uchiha terbuka. Ino memandangi mereka dengan perasaan terkejut sekaligus takjub. Tentu, Ino tidak begitu mengenal Inspektur Uchiha, tapi Ino hafal dengan kebiasaan sahabat lelakinya yang satu itu.

"Chouji—"

"Akimichi-_san_, apa kau bisa menyebutkan nama tiap-tiap pemilik restoran tersebut?"

"Eh? Oh?" Chouji mengangguk. "Restoran Mushi-mushi Oishii itu milik keluarga Aburame, lalu Puppie's Paw milik keluarga Inuzuka. Restoran China itu milik seorang gadis bernama Tenten, dan yang terakhir … seperti kata Sakura—"

"A. I. T. U," potong Shikamaru. "Inisial keempatnya membentuk kata tersebut."

"Oh?" Sakura seolah menyadari sesuatu. "Jadi, maksudnya dua per dua dan satu per tiga itu adalah _notes_ kedua dari _notes_ yang menceritakan tentang makanan dan _notes_ pertama dari tiga _notes_ yang menceritakan soal pekerjaannya? Berarti untuk menyelesaikan sandi ini, kita perlu bertanya pada atasan Shion-_nee_ mengenai hal-hal yang tertulis di catatan pertamanya."

"Bisa jadi," ujar Shikamaru singkat. "Chouji, berikan ponsel itu pada Inspektur Uchiha agar ia bisa segera menghubungi atasan Shion-_nee_. Atasannya itu akan menyempurnakan sandi ini."

Kata-kata itu seolah menyentak Ino. Menyempurnakan—tapi … Ino yang paling utama, 'kan?

Tanpa sadar, Ino kemudian menggumam, "_Cook Island_."

*****_To Be Continued_*****

* * *

**[1]** Dalam kenyataannya, memang **belum pernah** ditemukan kasus kematian akibat bahan yang disebutkan (nama lainnya: n-butyl acetate, silakan di-_googling_). Tapi sengaja saya pakai justru supaya nggak benar-benar bisa diaplikasikan, walaupun bahan ini memang bisa berbahaya kalau beneran keminum/kehirup dalam jumlah nggak wajar, berbahaya juga karena mudah terbakar. Saya juga nggak tahu detail cara mengekstrak senyawa ini, mencairkan atau menguapkan, jadi jangan tanya, haha. Selain itu, penggunaan zat ini biar memberi warna baru aja dalam kasus pembunuhan, kan bosen denger kalium sianida mulu, yak? Jadi biarpun agak gak masuk akal di bagian 'racun'-nya, _the show will still go on, accept and pretend that this substance can be able to kill someone. _Lalu, alasan terakhir … hmmm … silakan tebak, ya~ :3

_Chapter_ 2, temaaans~! _Hope you enjoy it_!

Aku balesin review dulu deh, ya?

**lastri nara**: yey juga! :3 soal BtB, entar dulu, yak~ hehe.

**cameron dallas**: santaai, ini termasuk kasus ringan kok. otak lagi gak bisa mikirin yang berat-berat juga. hahaha. nah, soal kenapa 4071, saya jelasin di sini XD

**Kirisha Zwingli**: gyaaaa~~~! dilia-chaaan~ *tubruk* *ahem* ah, santai aja, dil, kalo ff yang ini sih cuma untuk main tebak-tebakan aja, gak bisa untuk dianalisa terlalu mendalam. wkwkwk. iya, soal diksi aku sendiri ngeh, kalau misteri atau action bakal susah kalau diksinya blibet (baik bikin maupun bacanya) ._. monggo dinikmati _chapter_ 2-nya. oh, ya, soal tebakanmu itu ... aku _no comment_ ah :P

**Febri Feven**: ok!

**Hay Anime14**: hahaha, panggil apa aja juga boleh kok :3 salam kenal juga, btw panggilannya apa? Hay? Anime? 14? :o

**Kimura Megumi**: aduuuh, jadi malu o/o alasannya dijelasin di _chapter_ ini yaa ;)

**xoxo**: makasiih! semangaaat!

**Amai Yuki**: liliiiithh! *hughug* ihiiy~ untuk yang 4 dan 0-nya udah bener tuh. tinggal 7 ama 1-nya. yang 1-nya nyariiis~ jadi nilainya 2,5 dari 4. hurray! :)) soal romens ... *kemudian hening*

_Done! Thanks_ yah buat semua yang udah nyempatin baca dan _review._ Nah, untuk _chapter_ ini, boleh minta pendapat, pesan, kesan, kritiknya via _review_~?

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

**~_Thanks for reading_~**


	3. Close to The End of The Password Game

Keempat pasang mata yang ada di ruang pemeriksaan itu memandang ke arah Ino. Sang gadis berambut pirang langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Senyum yang menandakan kepercayaan diri mendadak muncul. Mata kebiruannya tampak cerah. Tidak diragukan, bungsu Yamanaka ini sedang sangat bersemangat.

"Tidak perlu menelepon atasan Shion-_nee_. Aku sudah tahu jawaban untuk kata sandi yang kedua ini."

"Benarkah?" Sakura memandangnya tidak percaya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Ino mengangguk mantap. Ia mengerling sedikit ke arah Chouji.

"Shion-_nee_ ... pernah beberapa kali mengatakan padaku mengenai nama tempat ini. Mungkin bagian ini menjelaskan mengapa ia mengatakan bahwa aku yang paling utama, karena aku sering mendengar macam-macam hal tentangnya." Ino memberi jeda sebentar. "Kurasa Chouji juga sudah menyadari."

"Maksudmu …," Chouji berkata dengan sangat berhati-hati, "salah satu tempat di Samudera Pasifik Selatan yang sangat ingin dikunjungi Shion karena yang merupakan bagian dari _Cook Island _**[1]**—kepulauan yang indah dengan bahan makanan segar tapi belum diketahui banyak orang itu?"

"Yup. _Aitutaki_."

* * *

**407 IS ShiON **

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I'll never gain any commercial advantages by making this fanfic. **_

_**Fanfic is just for fun, right? ;)**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

**__****Mystery / Friendship / Family**

_**Warning**_**: **_**Probably OOC. An unrealistic plot, somewhat. Barely have a romance-scene.**_

_**Not really a difficult case, more to how to unlock the password.**_

_**Let's have fun with this! **_

_**Case 3. **_**Close to The End of The Password Game**

* * *

Setelah jemari Inspektur Uchiha mengetikkan kata yang baru diucapkan Ino ke dalam kolom sandi di_ notes_ terakhir Shion, segera saja _notes_ tersebut terbuka. Pekik girang Ino dan Sakura terdengar begitu nyata di ruangan yang mendadak hening. Namun, senyum kemenangan itu harus dihapuskan oleh raut kebingungan Inspektur Uchiha Itachi.

"Kata sandi lagi."

"LAGII?!" Ino berseru seraya bangkit dari kursinya. Ia tampak tak percaya dan menyambar ponsel kakaknya dari tangan sang Inspektur. Setelah melihat apa yang tertera di sana, Ino langsung mendesah kecewa.

Ia duduk dengan mengentakkan dirinya di kursi—nyaris terjungkal jika ia tidak lebih sigap. Ia menggelengkan kepala dengan perasaan geli.

"Shion-_nee_ … terlalu berhati-hatikah? Atau dia memang senang mempermainkan orang?"

"Mungkin ini tindakan pencegahan," ujar Inspektur Uchiha yang mencoba menenangkan Ino dengan senyum yang ramah. "Jika satu kata sandi berhasil terpecahkan, belum tentu kata sandi selanjutnya bisa langsung terpecahkan. Dengan alasan yang sama, pelaku pun tidak akan bisa semudah itu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya."

Ino mengangguk-angguk, mencoba mengerti. "Berarti, bukti yang dimiliki Shion-_nee_ ini benar-benar berbahaya, ya? Sampai-sampai ia memasang pengamanan berganda seperti ini."

"Tapi jika dia mau, seharusnya dia bisa saja langsung mengatakan pada Ino mengenai orang yang akan ditemuinya dan dengan demikian, selesailah persoalan." Shikamaru berkomentar dengan sinis.

"Tentu ada alasannya mengapa ia tidak mau mengatakan langsung pada Ino." Sakura memegang dagu. "Coba saja pikir, kalau ia memberitahu Ino langsung, bukan tidak mungkin Ino juga akan menjadi sasaran pelaku, 'kan? Kauingat soal laci di kamar Shion-_nee_? _OOHH_! Inspektur!" seru Sakura cepat.

Inspektur Uchiha Itachi segera memasang mata dan perhatian pada Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu kemudian menjelaskan secara ringkas dan tepat mengenai dugaan bahwa ada seseorang yang masuk ke apartemen Yamanaka bersaudara.

"Tolong geledah apartemen Ino. Mungkin saja, 'kan, dipasang alat penyadap?"

Ino bergidik ngeri memikirkannya. Dugaan Sakura bukan tidak masuk akal. Dan karena itulah, Ino memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Sakura malam ini. Tentu saja gadis Haruno itu tidak keberatan; dengan senang hati ia akan menampung Ino untuk sementara.

Pemeriksaan hari itu dihentikan karena malam sudah semakin larut. Kata sandi terbaru di ponsel Shion yang berbunyi: 'I'm loving it' dibiarkan begitu saja untuk sementara. Meskipun demikian, ponsel tersebut harus ditinggalkan di kepolisian untuk diselidiki lebih lanjut.

Keempat murid SMA itu pun akhirnya pulang ke tempatnya masing-masing (pengecualian untuk Ino yang akan menginap di rumah Sakura). Meskipun demikian, sebelum beranjak ke tempat gadis Haruno, Ino memaksa teman-temannya untuk menemaninya mengambil baju dan keperluan lain. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak. Tidak ada yang mau menolak. Nyawa Ino bisa saja terancam untuk hal yang sebenarnya tidak—atau belum—ia ketahui.

"Cepatlah, Ino~, aku sudah mengantuk nih," ujar Sakura mulai kehabisan kesabaran. Ya, Sakura sudah merasa begitu lelah. Ia sudah ingin mengempaskan dirinya ke kasur, tidur dengan nyenyak, dan kemudian terbangun keesokan harinya dengan perasaan lebih bersemangat. Bagaimanapun, kasus Shion tidak serta-merta menyebabkan sekolahnya libur.

Setelah Ino menggumamkan maaf pada Sakura, ia pun mengajak sahabatnya itu pulang. Chouji menawarkan diri untuk mengantar mereka dengan mobil—sebagaimana sebelumnya dari kantor polisi ke apartemen Ino. Tawaran itu disambut dengan sukacita oleh Sakura dan Ino. Diam-diam, Shikamaru yang juga ditawari untuk diantar oleh Chouji pun bersyukur dalam hati.

Malam itu, Ino tidak benar-benar bisa tidur. Meski sudah mendapat makan malam yang lezat dan air mandi hangat yang membuatnya lebih rileks, mata Ino enggan untuk menutup sempurna. Ia merasa takut—cemas; terutama setelah ia menerima kabar dari anggota kepolisian, Inspektur Uchiha langsung, bahwa memang ditemukan penyadap di apartemennya; di ruang tamu—di bawah salah satu sofa.

Ini kali pertamanya Ino terlibat hal berbahaya yang berkaitan dengan pembunuhan. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa kakaknya—kakaknya tersayang—akan berada dalam keadaan kritis. Shion begitu bersemangat, begitu kuat, begitu hidup. Lalu kini, kakaknya itu terbaring koma, tak berdaya.

Sesampainya Ino di rumah Sakura tadi, ia menyempatkan untuk menelepon Shizune-_sensei_. Shizune mengatakan bahwa pihak rumah sakit sudah mengusahakan yang sebaik-baiknya untuk mengeluarkan racun dalam tubuh Shion. Namun, belum ada perkembangan berarti. Shizune juga belum bisa memastikan apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa menyarankan agar Ino tidak bertindak gegabah dan meminta perlindungan dari kepolisian.

Pikiran Ino sekali lagi melayang pada saat ia berada sendirian di apartemennya. Rasa ngeri itu kembali menjalari tubuhnya; membuat perutnya seakan melilit. Bagaimana kalau saat itu ada seseorang yang sudah bersembunyi di sana? Bagaimana kalau saat itu, Ino tidak memanggil Shikamaru dan Sakura lalu mencoba memecahkan persoalan sandi itu sendirian? Apa dia juga akan terbaring tak berdaya di rumah sakit?

Ino mencoba memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Ia hendak mengusir dan mengenyahkan pikiran mengerikan itu dari kepalanya.

_Pikirkan hal lain yang lebih bagus, pikirkan hal lain yang lebih menyenangkan._

Mendadak, senyum Shion-lah yang tergambarkan oleh otaknya. Senyum penuh makna dari sang kakak yang selalu terlihat aktif.

Jika … jika ia tidak bisa melihat senyuman itu lagi …. Ino bersumpah, ia akan mengirim sang pelaku ke kursi listrik. Ino akan mengusahakan berbagai macam cara agar pembunuh itu dihukum yang seberat-beratnya—hukuman mati, jika memang diperlukan.

Pemikiran-pemikiran yang datang silih berganti membuat Ino semakin tidak bisa tidur. Ia pun memutuskan untuk memikirkan sandi berikutnya yang ditinggalkan Shion.

_I'm loving it_.

Slogan yang sama sekali tidak asing. Slogan dari salah satu produsen hamburger terkenal. Tapi, apa maknanya? Untuk apa sandi tersebut? Di mana lagi yang membutuhkan kata sandi?

…

Mata Ino terbuka lebar.

"Oh, iya!" serunya perlahan—ia sadar diri agar tidak membangunkan Sakura yang sudah begitu terlelap. "Laptop Shion-_nee_!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Paginya, sebelum berangkat ke sekolah, Ino meminta Sakura untuk menemaninya ke apartemen. Dengan dalih ada barang yang tertinggal, Ino berhasil membujuk Sakura untuk mengikuti kemauannya.

Apartemen itu terlihat biasa-biasa saja, tanpa penjagaan dari polisi. Rupa-rupanya, berita mengenai kasus peracunan Shion belum begitu beredar. Hal ini menguntungkan bagi Ino untuk bergerak leluasa tanpa perlu menerima tatapan dan kicauan ingin tahu dari tetangga-tetangganya.

Sementara Ino menuju ke kamar apartemennya yang berada di lantai dua belas, Sakura memutuskan untuk menunggu di bawah dan menemui penjaga apartemen. Sebetulnya kemarin sebelum ke kantor polisi, Shikamaru sudah memiliki ide untuk menemui penjaga apartemen sebelum keluar, tetapi saat itu penjaga apartemen tidak terlihat di posnya dan juga tidak bisa ditemui di kamarnya. Mereka menyerah saat itu dan lupa bertanya kembali saat mengantar Ino sepulangnya dari kantor polisi—mereka sudah terlalu lelah tentunya. Lalu kini, begitu ada kesempatan, Sakura tidak menyia-nyiakan.

Penjaga apartemen yang memang sudah mengenal Sakura itu mengatakan dengan ringan bahwa ia sudah mengatakan semua-semuanya pada polisi yang kemarin malam datang. Keterangannya sangat jelas. Memang ada yang mengaku sebagai saudara jauh dari kedua gadis Yamanaka dan meminta agar dibukakan pintu. Pemuda itu berambut pirang acak—yang lebih menyerupai wig. Ia mengenakan kacamata, tetapi penjaga itu bisa mengatakan bahwa bola matanya yang terlihat di balik kacamata itu berwarna kehijauan. Suara orang tersebut berat dan serak. Badannya pun terbilang besar. Lelaki mencurigakan itu memang sempat meninggalkan kartu identitas tapi sudah diambilnya lagi begitu ia keluar dari apartemen Yamanaka.

Sang penjaga apartemen juga menegaskan bahwa ia menemani dan mengawasi tamu tak dikenal itu masuk ke apartemen Yamanaka untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Ia memperkirakan bahwa tamu aneh itu hanya memasuki kamar Yamanaka sulung, lalu terdiam sebentar di ruang tamu, dan kemudian keluar lagi. Hanya sekitar sepuluh sampai lima belas menit ia berada di apartemen itu.

"Apa yang dicarinya?"

"Katanya, sih, asuransi kesehatan Shion-_chan_. Ia berkata dengan agak mendesak. Ia bahkan tidak ragu menyuruhku untuk menelepon Ino-_chan_ jika tidak percaya. Dikatakan seperti itu, mau tak mau aku kan jadi percaya saja. Dipikir-pikir lagi, aku memang benar-benar bodoh sudah percaya begitu saja pada orang asing yang belum pernah kulihat."

Sakura menepuk-nepuk pundak sang penjaga apartemen yang sudah tua itu dengan perasaan iba. Ia pun tak sampai hati mengatakan betapa tidak masuk akal dan tidak amannya sistem pengamanan di apartemen ini.

Tak berselang lama, Ino sudah ada di hadapan keduanya. Tangannya tampak mengempit laptop Shion dan dengan semangat yang diwarnai kekesalan, Ino berkata,

"Sakura, kau mau ikut aku tidak?"

Mata Sakura membulat.

"Ke kantor polisi. Bolos sekolah hari ini."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Inspektur Uchiha Itachi bergeming dengan senyum yang tak hilang dari wajahnya. Ia menggeleng perlahan seolah hendak mengatakan bahwa ini adalah sebuah kesalahan.

"Kalian seharusnya ke sekolah."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang-tenang belajar di sekolah sementara pelaku yang mencederai kakakku belum tertangkap dan masih bebas berkeliaran?"

"Serahkan pada kami, kami akan segera menangkap pelakunya."

"Sudahlah. Tidak usah terlalu kaku seperti itu." Ino mengibaskan tangannya dengan kurang ajar. "Daripada itu, Pak Inspektur … ini." Ino kemudian meletakkan laptop Shion ke atas meja. "Sandi selanjutnya."

Inspektur Uchiha mengangkat alis dan tersenyum memuji. Kecerdikan dan kecepatan berpikir itu juga ada dalam diri Ino. Mungkin, kakak-beradik Yamanaka ini sebenarnya bisa lebih berjasa untuk membantu kepolisian.

"Tidak ada hal yang berarti dari kata sandi kemarin. Aku mencoba mengetikkan hamburger, nama restoran burgernya, bahkan jika mengingat sifat Shion-_nee_, kukira aku atau Chouji-lah yang menjadi arti dari kata sandi tersebut. Namun, ternyata, '_I'm loving it'_ itu sendirilah yang menjadi kata sandi untuk membuka laptop ini." Jelas, nada kekesalan itu mewarna suara Ino. "Setelah membukanya, aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan."

Inspektur Uchiha Itachi mengambil laptop itu dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengurusnya. Dengan tegas, ia sekali lagi menyuruh Ino dan Sakura untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Ino sempat memprotes, tapi Inspektur Uchiha tidak hilang akal. Dia sadar akan pesonanya yang membuat Ino tercengang di pertemuan pertama dan dengan itulah ia membujuk Ino. Tidak ada protes lagi, Ino pun setuju untuk pergi ke sekolah.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sesampainya di sekolah, Ino menghela napas lega. Pertama, ia tidak terlambat. Kedua, sepertinya belum ada yang tahu mengenai kasus yang menimpa kakaknya. Rasa-rasanya, sih, kasus ini sudah ada di koran sore kemarin. Atau jika belum, di koran pagi ini seharusnya sudah dimuat. Tapi kasus yang sedang diselidiki oleh polisi ini memang bukan terbilang kasus yang besar. Polisi pasti akan dapat segera menangkap pelaku yang berusaha membunuh kakaknya.

Kelegaan Ino hanya sementara saat mendadak seorang kakak kelas dengan rambut putih klimis menghampirinya. Ia mengatakan ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Ino. Secara otomatis, Sakura pun menyingkir.

"Ada perlu apa, Akatsuki-_senpai_?"

Pemuda di hadapannya tampak menengok ke kanan dan kiri, berusaha memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang yang bisa mencuri dengar percakapan mereka. Halaman belakang sekolah memang sudah terkenal sebagai lokasi penembakan dan itu membuat lokasi ini tidak aman untuk berbicara empat mata. Tapi ini menjelang bel masuk sekolah berbunyi, harusnya anak-anak sudah bersiap di dekat kelas masing-masing. Dan bukan itu tujuan sang kakak kelas memanggil Ino kemari.

"Panggil Hidan saja," ujarnya. "Ngomong-ngomong … _hmmm_ … dari mana aku harus memulai, ya?"

Ino memiringkan kepala dan berkacak pinggang. "_Senpai_ mau menembakku?" tanya Ino cepat.

"Sama sekali bukan itu, Bodoh!" jawab Hidan tidak kalah cepat.

Ino menjadi semakin penasaran. Bukan untuk 'menembak'? Jadi? Ada urusan apa pemuda di hadapannya ini memanggilnya?

"_Well_, sebenarnya … sejak kemarin, kakakku jadi agak aneh."

"Terus?" _Kenapa malah konsultasi padaku? Aku kan bukan psikolog_, batin Ino menambahkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Aku memang tidak mendengar dengan jelas, tapi aku rasa—dan aku yakin—dia sempat menyebut nama 'Yamanaka'."

"Heh?"

Hidan menilai reaksi Ino. Keterkejutan gadis itu sama sekali tidak dibuat-buat.

"Kenal kakakmu saja tidak!" sergah Ino cepat. "Memang kakakmu siapa, sih?"

"Namanya Kakuzu. Dia lima tahun lebih tua daripada aku. Dia sudah bekerja di salah satu perusahaan _property_."

Ino menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak kenal."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Di dalam taksi menuju ke rumah sakit—Chouji menyarankan mereka ke rumah sakit terlebih dahulu sebelum ke kantor polisi—keempat orang sahabat itu mulai membicarakan perihal Hidan-_senpai_ yang sama sekali tidak jelas maksudnya.

"Halah, palingan dia cuma pura-pura aja membicarakan soal kakaknya. Modus," ujar Sakura untuk … entah ke yang berapa kalinya.

"Tapi, aku tetap merasa aneh," ungkap Ino jujur. "Seperti ada yang disembunyikan."

Tidak ada suara dari Shikamaru maupun Chouji. Chouji sendiri tampak tidak tertarik—sepanjang perjalanan dia hanya terus memandangi jalan. Sementara itu, setelah keheningan yang tak terlalu lama, Shikamaru akhirnya mengutarakan pendapatnya,

"Jangan-jangan … dia terlibat dalam kasus Shion-_nee_?"

Ino berdeham. "Itu yang kumaksud."

"Terlibat bagaimana?" tanya Sakura sambil memutar bola matanya. "Apa semua-semua yang mendekat akan kita curigai sebagai pelaku?"

"Tidak hanya yang _mencoba_ mendekat, _Dekorin_," ujar Ino dengan tangkas. "Semua yang sudah dekat pun akan kucurigai. Misalnya …." Ino menunjuk jidat Sakura yang duduk tepat di sebelah kirinya. "Kau, _Dekorin_. Bukan tidak mungkin kau menyimpan suatu dendam pada kakakku karena dia sudah menolak tawaran baik-baik dari ayahmu."

Belum sempat Sakura protes karena tuduhan yang tidak masuk akal itu, Ino kemudian menoleh ke samping kanannya. "Atau kau, Shika?"

Mata Shikamaru menyorot menantang Ino melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Misalnya saja, Shion-_nee_ tahu suatu rahasiamu … dan mengancammu—itu, 'kan, teori yang kaukemukakan?"

Sesaat, jantung Shikamaru nyaris berhenti berdetak. Ia kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jalan dan bergumam pelan, "_Mendokuse_."

"Atau kau, Chouji?" ujar Ino lagi sambil memajukan tubuhnya dan memegang sandaran kursi Chouji yang duduk di bangku depan. "Misalnya …."

"Ino, itu tidak lucu," ujar Chouji cepat. Sekejap saja, Ino terdiam.

Sesungguhnya, Ino memang tidak benar-benar bermaksud menuduh teman-temannya. Ia mengutarakannya hanya sebagai lelucon. Tapi, itu memang lelucon yang buruk.

"Maaf," katanya kemudian.

Setelah itu tidak ada yang berbicara sampai mereka di rumah sakit. Shizune menyambut mereka dengan wajah kusut. Ia mengatakan bahwa kemungkinan Shion tidak akan bertahan, akan tetapi, ia masih akan mengusahakan sesuatu. Ia meminta Ino percaya. Demikian pula terhadap Chouji.

Dokter wanita itu kemudian menepuk pundak Ino dan meremasnya dengan agak kuat.

"Serahkan yang di sini pada Shion dan aku. Kalian, bantulah para polisi itu untuk menangkap pelakunya." Satu bujukan lagi. "Kalian pasti mengerti … Shion pasti tidak ingin kalian terlalu mencemaskannya sampai-sampai kalian tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Shizune kemudian mengangguk dengan tegas entah untuk tujuan apa.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Di kantor polisi, mereka disambut oleh anak buah Inspektur Uchiha Itachi—Hoshigaki Kisame. Menurutnya, Inspektur ada keperluan lain yang lebih mendesak. Ino tidak puas, tapi dipaksa menerima.

Keempatnya kemudian menerima laporan dari Kisame yang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa menemukan apa-apa di laptop Shion. Untuk sementara, tidak ada _folder_ yang mencurigakan, tidak ada _hidden folder_, tidak ada data yang bisa merujuk pada satu nama pembunuh. _Folder-folder_ di sana lebih berisi hal-hal seputar pekerjaan Shion—dari kantor pertamanya sampai terakhir. Sekali lagi, tidak ada yang mencurigakan dari data-data tersebut. Memang ada beberapa nama koleganya di kantor, tapi tidak ada yang benar-benar merujuk pada nama satu orang.

Mereka tengah mengalami kebuntuan.

Untuk langkah lebih lanjut, sebenarnya bisa saja laptop itu diserahkan pada IT Department untuk dibedah lebih mendalam. Dengan begitu, mungkin mereka bisa menemukan _file-file_ yang sudah dihapus, bahkan dari _recycle bin_. Namun, belum ada perintah lebih lanjut ke arah sana; selama belum ada bukti yang mendukung bahwa memang ada sesuatu di laptop tersebut.

Tidak ada yang langsung berbicara begitu Kisame selesai menyatakan hasil pemeriksaannya. Semua tampak merenung dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing sampai suatu suara memberi ide yang cukup baik.

"_Blog_-nya," ujar Sakura, "apa tidak ditemukan sesuatu di _blog_-nya?"

Mata Chouji melebar. Buru-buru ia mengakses _blog_ Shion dari ponselnya. Tidak ketinggalan, Kisame pun melakukan hal yang serupa dari laptop Shion.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. _Blog_-nya hanya berisi _review_ mengenai makanan."

Kisame mengangguk membenarkan.

"Kalau begitu … bagaimana yang belum di-_upload_? Maksudku, jika masih tersimpan dalam _draft _atau semacamnya …."

"Oke, itu berarti … kita harus menebak _password_ yang digunakan untuk membuka _blog_-nya, bukan?" tanya Ino sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Shikamaru berdecak.

"Kapan berakhirnya?"

*****_To Be Continued_*****

* * *

**[1] **Cook Island ini benar-benar ada, lho! Bukan sekadar karangan~. Kalau yang sempet _googling_, pasti bisa nebak soal AITUTAKI. Tapi sepertinya nggak ada yang kepikiran nge-_googling_, ya? :"3

_Chapter_ 3, loh~! _Chapter_ berikutnya tamaaat~ ;))

Okee, bales-balesin _review_ dulu, yak:

**Nekocchi**: wow, amazing, lu bisa ketemu ama pemilik restoran aneh itu? Dan apa kata lu, pemiliknya mirip kita? Kok bisa ya? XDD

**lastri nara**: aiiih~ syukurlah kalau berasa misterinya. Tapi ini misteri simple kok, gak usah dipikirin berat-berat, nikmatin aja ya~ :3 soal Cook Island, boleh di-_googling_ ya ;))

**Febri** Feven: iyak, ini dilanjut~

**YunaYunaYunaa**: siiip, lanjuuutt sampai tamaat XD

**Kimura Megumi**: _keep guessing_~ XD soal Cook Island, silakan di-_googling_ ya ;))

**Kirisha Zwingli**: yoiii, Cuma yang ketiga agak lama aja, soalnya ada urusan dulu nih L yeeey, makasiiih buat _review_-nya. Aku sendiri juga suka ama reaksi Ino dan Sakura pas ketemu Itachi loh~ :3 ah, soal tebakan kamu mah tetep _no comment_ ah :P

**Amai Yuki**: wkakakaka, ayo ditebak lagi, ditebak lagi~ ;3 udah mau beres nih maen tebak-tebakan kodenya. Lalala~ oh, soal _hint_, iya boleh kok, dicari aja sampai dalem~

**Hay Anime14**: ahahhaa, kok bisa jadi kuproy? XD wah, soal _notes_ kurang jelas, ya? . _.a

**Xoxo**: hahaha, kurang jelas, ya? Sip, ini lanjut kok ;))

**Cameron Dallas**: Shion udah tahu nama pemilik restorannya kok. Mereka kan kontak-kontakan dulu sebelum Shion datengin ke resto masing-masing. Tapi yah liat aja ada hubungannya apa gak XD

_Done! Thanks_ yah buat semua yang udah nyempatin baca dan _review._ Untuk bagian ini pun, silakan beritahukan pendapat, pesan, kesan, kritik kalian via _review_~

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

**~_Thanks for reading_~**


	4. Forget The Passwords, Enjoy The Dessert

"Ternyata tidak perlu," ujar Kisame mendadak, "Shion meninggalkan _blog_-nya dalam keadaan _sign-in_. Aku bisa mengakses ke dalam _draft_-nya."

Helaan napas lega terdengar. Kisame kemudian menjelaskan bahwa ada satu notes yang tidak di-_publish_. _Notes_ tersebut berjudul: 'Langkah Terakhir'. Isinya adalah sebuah tautan menuju suatu situs.

Dari situs itulah, Kisame kemudian mengunduh suatu data dalam _folder_. Dengan perasaan berdebar-debar, semua yang ada di sana menanti sampai data tersebut terunduh sempurna. Cepat-cepat Kisame mencoba membuka data yang dipaket dalam ekstension 'rar' tersebut.

Tapi, sesuai dugaan … Shion tidak membuat segalanya menjadi mudah.

"_Oooh_! Tidak lagiii!"

* * *

**407 IS ShiON **

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I'll never gain any commercial advantages by making this fanfic. **_

_**Fanfic is just for fun, right? ;)**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

**__****Mystery / Friendship / Family**

_**Warning**_**: **_**Probably OOC. An unrealistic plot, somewhat. Barely have a romance-scene.**_

_**Not really a difficult case, more to how to unlock the password.**_

_**Let's have fun with this! **_

_**Case 4. **_**Forget The Passwords, Enjoy The Dessert, Cheers!**

* * *

"Tidak ada petunjukkah? Sama sekali?" tanya Sakura yang sudah mengambil tempat duduk. Wajahnya dipangku oleh kedua tangan. Ia tampak bosan dengan kata sandi yang seolah tidak ada habisnya.

"Kau kan yang biasanya bisa memberikan petunjuk," balas Ino, "tidak ada petunjuk lagi, Sakura?"

Sakura terdiam. Memang, beberapa kali celetukannya berhasil mengantarkan mereka untuk memecahkan sandi-sandi yang diberikan Shion. Namun, jika terang-terangan diminta seperti ini, Sakura juga tidak bisa memikirkan petunjuk apa pun.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Chouji? Kau sudah membaca isi _blog_ Shion, 'kan? Apa ada sesuatu yang bisa kauberitahukan?" tanya Shikamaru yang saat itu memilih berdiri di belakang Chouji.

Dalam posisi duduk, Chouji tampak membolak-balik halaman _blog_ milik kekasihnya tersebut. Apa pun, petunjuk sekecil apa pun. Apa yang bisa Chouji ketahui dari sini?

Pemuda bertubuh tambun itu mencoba mengingat-ingat. Sepanjang ingatannya, _blog_ itu hanya benar hanya berisi makanan dan keterangan mengenai restoran-restoran yang pernah dijajaki Shion. Apa ada petunjuk lagi dari sana? Tapi yang mana yang merupakan petunjuk?

Di saat mereka tengah berpikir, mendadak suara perut yang bergemuruh membuyarkan konsentrasi mereka. Dengan wajah memerah, buru-buru Chouji meminta maaf.

"Aku belum makan dari tadi siang," akunya dengan senyum lemah.

Kisame pun menggeleng dan menasihatinya untuk menjaga kesehatan jika tidak mau terserang penyakit. Petugas polisi itu langsung menawarkan diri untuk menemani Chouji ke kantin polisi yang disambut hangat oleh yang bersangkutan. Selain Chouji dan Kisame, tidak ada lagi yang beranjak pergi.

"Dasar Chouji, bisa-bisanya ia kelaparan di saat seperti ini," gerutu Sakura. Meskipun ia mengatakan kata-kata yang sedikit bernada negatif, tetapi nada bicaranya menyiratkan yang sebaliknya. Daripada kesal, bisa dikatakan ia geli—merasa lucu.

"Kasihan Chouji, dia benar-benar mencemaskan Shion-_nee_," timpal Ino.

"Bahkan lebih cemas daripada kau yang merupakan adiknya, ya?" Shikamaru melemparkan seringai mengejek.

"Bagaimana, yaaa …." Ino mengernyitkan alisnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia memasang senyum lebar. "Shion-_nee_ sudah tidak dalam keadaan kritis. Aku tahu."

"Hah? Tahu dari mana?"

"Dari kata-kata Shizune-_sensei_. Malah jangan-jangan dia sengaja—"

"Kalau memang benar begitu, bisa kukatakan bahwa dia itu gila," potong Shikamaru ketus. "Lalu kenapa Shizune-_sensei_ mengatakan bahwa dia mungkin tidak akan bertahan tadi? Masa dia ikut-ikutan ..."

Ino mengangkat bahu. "Mau dengar dugaanku?"

Shikamaru dan Sakura memasang mata pada Ino.

"Memang ini hanya dugaan. Tapi, kalian tahu Shion-_nee_, 'kan? Yah, walau tidak sebaik aku mengenalnya." Ino mengangguk puas. "Tapi, kata-kata 'tidak akan bertahan' dari Shizune-_senpai_ itu kan cukup ambigu. Untuk orang seperti Shion-_nee_, kata-kata itu bisa berarti '_tidak bisa bertahan_ dari tempat persembunyiannya lebih lama lagi', '_tidak bisa bertahan_ untuk berpura-pura kritis lebih lama lagi', '_tidak bisa tahan_ untuk menyembunyikan leluconnya lebih lama lagi'."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa dia tidak muncul?" Sakura mencoba membantah teori Ino tersebut, meski samar-samar ia bisa memercayai perkataan sahabatnya barusan.

"Kurasa, ia benar-benar keracunan. Dan masih lemas karenanya." Ino menghela napas. "Tapi mungkin ia dengan sengaja meminum jus pisang beracun itu—tentunya ia berhati-hati agar tidak terlalu banyak meminumnya. Atau, begitu ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan jusnya, ia langsung meninggalkannya. Tapi singkatnya, ia sudah bisa memperkirakan."

"_Mendokuse_," celetuk Shikamaru. "Kalau begitu, tunggu saja sampai dia benar-benar sembuh dan memberikan keterangan pada polisi."

"Benar! Soal kata sandi ini pun—"

"—Aku bermaksud memecahkannya sebelum Shion-_nee_ benar-benar siuman," sela Ino cepat. "Bukankah ini adalah langkah terakhir? Kata sandi terakhir!"

"Yaaa … terus? Kau sudah mendapatkan petunjuk?" cibir Sakura. "Memang kau sudah membaca isi _blog_-nya? Chouji yang tahu sedang makan, terus sekarang apa yang mau kaulakukan?"

Mata Ino sekilas menyipit.

"Eh, Sakura … blog Shion-_nee_ tentang apa?"

"Haah? Tentang makanan, 'kan?"

"Lalu … ini kata sandi yang terakhir, 'kan?"

"_Kau_ yang menduga begitu," ujar Sakura membenarkan.

"_Ringo_ (apel) dan _chokoretto_ (cokelat)! Pasti itu!" seru Ino senang. "Shion-_nee_ mengatakannya padaku kemarin, dia ingin apel dan cokelat sebagai makanan penutup!" Dengan cepat, Ino memasukkan kata _ringo_ dan _chokoretto_ ke dalam kolom kata sandi.

Hasilnya, di luar dugaan.

"Salah?" Mata Ino membelalak. "Kok aneh?"

"Dibalik?" saran Sakura. Ino mengangguk. Namun, percobaan kedua tetap gagal.

"Memang dia benar-benar mengatakan _ringo_ dan _chokoretto_, ya? Masa semudah itu?" tanya Shikamaru sambil memegang dagunya.

"Iya, kok! Dia bilang—oh! Bukan, bukan." Ino mencoba memutar otaknya. "Tidak tepat bilang begitu. Dia bilang … _Apple_ dan Kitkat."

"Apelnya dalam Bahasa Inggris?" Sakura mengonfirmasi.

"Tidak salah lagi. _Apple_ dan Kitkat!"

Ketiga kalinya, Ino dibuat kecewa oleh hasil yang ditunjukkan di layar komputer. Mau dibalik pun, tetap saja folder rar tersebut tidak terbuka.

"Apa yang salah, ya?"

"Tidak ada petunjuk lagi, nih?" Sakura ikut-ikutan merasa lesu saat melihat Ino yang mendadak tidak bersemangat.

"Menurutku, sih, tidak mungkin Shion-_nee_ memberikan kata sandi secara cuma-cuma. Memang, sandi _'I'm loving it'_ untuk membuka laptop itu sedikit mengejutkanku, tapi, kemungkinan ini kata sandi terakhir, 'kan? Tidak mungkin semudah itu. Pasti ada sesuatu di dalam dua kata tersebut." Kali ini, Shikamaru kembali memberikan pendapatnya. Ino tahu pasti, bahwa pendapat Shikamaru tidak bisa diremehkan. Terbukti, pemuda ini juga sudah membantunya memecahkan kata sandi buatan Shion beberapa kali. Hanya dengan mendengar beberapa keterangan, ia bisa menyimpulkan suatu gagasan yang tepat dari sana.

"Tapi, _'sesuatu'_ itu apa?"

Shikamaru menghela napas mendengar perkataan Ino. Ia kemudian menggerakkan laptop di hadapan Ino hingga kini menghadap ke arahnya. Shikamaru kemudian mengambil sebuah kursi.

"Mudahnya, inisial nama." Tangannya dengan lincah menggerakkan kursor, masuk ke dalam drive D tempat Shion menyimpan data. "Nanti tinggal dicocokkan dengan nama-nama yang ada dalam data-datanya Shion. Bukankah ia menyimpan data-data perusahaan tempatnya bekerja? Dari kantor lama sampai kantornya sekarang?"

"Shikamaru! Kau jenius!" seru Sakura sambil bertepuk tangan sekali.

"Tidak sampai di sana," lanjut Shikamaru, "jika menilik dari racun yang digunakan, menurut Inspektur Uchiha, racun itu biasa digunakan di pabrik-pabrik tertentu, 'kan? Pabrik cat, kosmetik, tinta … dari situ, kita bisa mencoret beberapa kantor yang tidak berhubungan. Kebetulan, kantor Shion yang sekarang adalah perusahaan _property._"

"Perusahaan _property_ … kemungkinan ada kerja sama dengan pabrik cat. Jadi, racun bisa diperoleh dari sana …."

Shikamaru mengangguk mendengar penuturan Sakura. "Jadi, jika kita buka _folder_ ini dan mencari nama dengan inisial A.K …."

Tanpa melihat folder yang baru dibuka Shikamaru, mendadak satu nama terngiang-ngiang dalam benak Ino.

"_Kakakku mendadak aneh."_

"_Dia menyebut nama Yamanaka."_

"Ada!" seru Shikamaru antusias.

"Akatsuki Kakuzu!" ujar Shikamaru berbarengan dengan Ino.

Keduanya kemudian saling pandang sebelum mengangguk di saat yang juga nyaris bersamaan. Shikamaru pun mencoba mengetikkan nama tersebut ke dalam kolom sandi untuk membuka folder rar yang menjadi sumber permasalahan.

Belum sempat mereka berteriak gembira, mendadak Inspektur Uchiha masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan wajah yang lebih sumringah. Namun, ia tidak serta-merta mengatakan alasan di balik wajah gembira itu. Sebaliknya, ia mempersilakan ketiga siswa SMA itu menjelaskan hasil penemuan mereka terlebih dahulu.

"Kalian berhasil menemukan siapa pelakunya dan bukti yang memberatkannya—berkas-berkas yang menunjukkan adanya penggelepan uang?"

Tiga kepala mengangguk cepat.

"Itu berita bagus." Itachi balas mengangguk. "Dan kebetulan, baru saja orang yang kalian sebut itu menyerahkan diri setelah kantornya didatangi oleh polisi. Sejak awal, dia merasa bahwa cepat atau lambat, ia akan tertangkap. Ia tidak punya alibi dan ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menutupi kejahatannya. Ia memang menaruh alat penyadap di kamar Yamanaka dengan jalan menyamar untuk mengelabui penjaga apartemen, tapi ia tidak tahu tindakan yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya.

"Karena itulah, tingkahnya sedikit agak aneh waktu proses introgasi dimulai. Dengan sedikit gertakan dan ancaman, ia yang tahu bahwa tidak ada jalan untuk melarikan diri pun akhirnya mengaku …. _Check mate._"

Kali ini, tiga wajah tampak terkejut. Sangat terkejut.

Dan sedikit kecewa.

Lanjut sang Inspektur, "Ternyata walau orangnya berwajah mengerikan, tapi ia tidak punya nyali sebesar itu. Menurut pengakuannya, ia bahkan sempat ragu-ragu waktu hendak memasukkan racun ke dalam gelas Yamanaka Shion. Saking gugupnya, ia sampai menumpahkan sebagian isi racun ke meja, alhasil, racun yang ia bubuhkan ke dalam jus pisang milik korban tidak dalam dosis yang berbahaya."

Inspektur tersenyum sambil menepuk kepala Ino dengan lembut.

"Sejak awal, kakakmu sudah dipastikan akan baik-baik saja."

**o-o-o-o-o**

"HAHAHAHAHA—haduhh! _Ugh_—_hmppp_!"

Tawa kegembiraan terdengar begitu nyaringnya dari kamar 407. Disusul suatu lenguhan dan tanda-tanda kesakitan yang tidak seberapa.

Yamanaka Shion yang baru saja tertawa terbahak-bahak segera menghentikan tawanya tersebut saat dirasanya tawa itu membawa pengaruh buruk bagi kepalanya. Ia masih merasa sedikit pusing jika melakukan sesuatu yang terlalu ekstrem.

Shizune yang ada di sampingnya hanya tersenyum sebelum ia menyodorkan buah jeruk ke hadapan Shion. Bisa mengurangi mual yang terkadang masih dirasakan oleh sang sulung Yamanaka. Namun, Shion menolaknya secara halus. Ia belum ingin makan apa-apa lagi.

"Shion-_nee_ benar-benar kejam!" desis Ino. "Pada awalnya, aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu, tahu!" Ino merengut kesal—teringat perasaannya sendiri saat tahu kondisi Shion. Juga kengerian yang ia rasakan, kecemasan ….

Shion mengulurkan tangannya untuk kemudian menepuk-nepuk kepala Ino.

"Maaf, maaf," ujarnya riang, "aku hanya mau memastikan bahwa tempatku aman di sini. Dan bahwa si pengecut itu tidak akan bisa lagi mencoba membunuhku."

"_Tsk_, kau benar-benar merepotkan."

"Ah-oh! Lihat siapa yang bicara." Shion segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda berambut hitam yang memilih untuk berdiri di tempat yang agak jauh. "Si pengecut yang lain," ejeknya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Ap—pengecut apanya?"

"Bukan?" Shion berlagak terkejut. "Memangnya kau sudah bilang? Atau … ini masih menjadi rahasia kita berdua?"

"Tutup mulutmu!" sergah Shikamaru dengan wajah yang sudah sangat memerah.

"Bertiga, Shion," ujar Chouji memotong pembicaraan mereka. Dengan lembut, pemuda berambut cokelat itu menyentuh tangan Shion dan menggenggamnya.

"Ka-kau juga sudah tahu, Chouji?" seru Shikamaru tidak percaya.

Chouji hanya bertukar pandang dengan Shion sebelum tersenyum. Menyisakan Ino dan Sakura dalam kebingungan, serta Shizune dalam ketidakacuhan.

"Apa, sih? Ada rahasia apa yang kalian sembunyikan?"

"Oh, bukan apa-apa, Ino. Hanya saja … sore ini kok panas sekali, ya?" ujar Shion sambil melirik ke arah Shikamaru.

Pemuda itu dengan cepat menyadari apa maksud Shion. Dengan kesal, ia kemudian menggerutu, "Aku tidak akan heran jika ada orang lain yang mau membunuhmu lagi, Shion-_nee_!" Lalu, Shikamaru pun meninggalkan kamar tempat Shion dirawat. Sebelumnya, Shion dengan cepat meneriakkan bahwa ia ingin sebotol Pocari Sweat dingin.

"Hahaha, dia masih saja lucu."

"Kau keterlaluan mengerjainya," ujar Chouji lembut. Tangannya masih saja menggenggam tangan Shion—seakan tidak ingin melepasnya.

"Biar saja. Siapa suruh dia jadi pengecut?"

"Tapi Shikamaru itu hebat, lho?" ujar Ino membela sahabatnya. "Ia bisa menebak sebagian besar kata sandi yang Shion-_nee_ buat." Ino berpaling pada Sakura dan tersenyum. "Petunjuk-petunjuk dari _Dekorin_ juga banyak yang berguna, sih …."

Meskipun Sakura tampak senang, Shion sendiri tidak tampak puas dengan keterangan Ino barusan. Ada sesuatu yang seakan mengganjalnya. Tidak, Shion benar-benar tidak puas.

"Jadi malah dia yang bisa memecahkan kata sandi yang sudah aku buat dengan susah payah?" Alis mata Shion mengernyit. "Bukan kamu, Ino?"

"Oh, aku juga memecahkan beberapa kata sandi di saat yang bersamaan dengan Shikamaru," ujar Ino membela dirinya. Tapi kemudian ia mengerucutkan bibir. "Walau tidak disertai dengan analisis jitu seperti Shika, sih. Tebakanku banyak yang berdasarkan 'kebetulan aku pernah mendengarnya dari Shion-_nee'_."

"Lho? Kan memang itu tujuanku membuat kode-kode pengaman ini." Shion melepaskan genggaman tangan Chouji dan menggunakan tangan kanannya itu untuk mencubit hidung adiknya. "Supaya cuma kau yang bisa memecahkan petunjuknya. Dengan sedikit bantuan dari Chouji, mungkin?"

Ino mengelus hidungnya. "Yah, kalau ada orang lain yang bisa membantuku memecahkan, kenapa harus aku?"

Shion menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil berdecak beberapa kali.

"Alasannya sudah kubilang sebelumnya."

"Hah?"

"Karena aku paling menyayangimu, Ino—kau nomor dua, Chou—dan aku mau kau menjadi orang yang paling mengerti mengenai aku. Bagaimanapun, kita bersaudara, kakak-adik, hanya tinggal kita saja …."

Sorot sendu di mata Shion cukup membuat Ino sedikit berkaca-kaca. Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Ino meloncat ke atas kasur Shion dan memeluk kakaknya yang belum benar-benar bisa menggerakkan badannya tersebut.

"Aku mengerti," ucap Ino. "Karena itulah, tolong jangan melakukan hal yang berbahaya lagi. Kita hanya tinggal berdua, 'kan?"

Shion tersenyum simpul sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala adiknya. Ia kemudian melirik ke arah Chouji, Sakura, kemudian Shizune.

"Yah … aku benar-benar minta maaf sudah membuatmu cemas dengan pemikiran bodoh mengenai pemerasan ini, Ino. Aku juga sudah merepotkan kalian semua … maaf."

Ino melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang kakak. Ia kemudian menatap kakaknya dalam diam, menanti kata-kata selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari mulut Shion.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mentraktir kalian sebagai ucapan maaf dan terima kasih—tentu saja si Nanas itu juga akan kuajak?"

Wajah Ino berganti ekspresi. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sudah tersenyum lebar. Shion menoleh ke arah Shizune dan menerima sebuah anggukan dan kata-kata yang diucapkan perlahan, 'Tapi tunggu sampai kondisimu benar-benar pulih, ya?' Lalu Shion menoleh ke arah Chouji dan sekali ini, ia yang mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan sang kekasih. Senyum juga merekah di wajah keduanya.

"_Okay then_." Shion mengganguk mantap. "Apple Pie _and_ Chocolate Parfait _… anyone_?"

*****_THE END_*****

* * *

Misteri terakhir: Apa rahasia Shikamaru yang dipegang oleh Shion dan Chouji?

Walau beberapa udah ada yang nebak, biar saya serahkan jawabannya pada imajinasi pembaca masing-masing, ya? ;)

Nah, balesin _review_ dulu~

**Cameron Dallas**: rasa penasaranmu udah terjawab? XDDD

**Kimura Megumi**: ahahaha, Shikamaru di situ memang sebagai pengecoh siihh~ gimana dengan bab akhirnya? Cukup memuaskan? ;))

**Anniiee**: haai, Ann-_chan_. Nah, apa bab ini udah cukup menjawab kecurigaanmu? :3

**lastri nar****a**: wkwkwkwk! Itu sih … sila dikembangkan menurut imajinasimu ;) eeh? Kenapa bisa jadi si Bapak Penjaga Apartemen? Tapi boleh juga pemikiranmu, pilih dari yang sama sekali tidak terduga yaa XD

**amaichama**: iyap, soalnya emang bukan kasus misteri yang rumit. Jadi gak bisa panjang-panjang. Ahahaha. Nah, bab akhir, bab jawaban. Selamat menikmati~ :3

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang udah baca dan meninggalkan kesan. Terus terima kasih juga untuk yang udah _follow_ cerita ini:

**Febri Feven, Hay Anime14, Kay Yamanaka, deshitiachan**

dan untuk yang sudah menjadikan cerita ini sebagai _favorite:_

**Amai Yuki, Febri Feven, Kay Yamanaka, nmfath28, oucha**

Makasih sebesar-besarnya untuk dukungan kalian bagi _fanfict_ ini. Untuk bab terakhir, seperti biasa, silakan beritahukan pendapat, pesan, kesan, kritik _minna-san_ tentang _fanfict_ ini via _review_~

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

**~_Thanks for reading_~**


End file.
